Episode 9 - The Triplets
The Triplets 'is the name of the ninth episode of Chapter I - Season 1 of the ''Stickman Universe ''series. Synopsis ''Jay tasks Vincent and Red to check out three criminals who have been recently becoming infamous in robbing a dozen stores and over a lot of people in Hope City. To their surprise, they find out that this criminal trio will soon be a match for them that will prove too much to handle... Story '''Previous Episode: Darker and Greener About ten days after the events of the previous episode, Dark Green, now back to proper health, is seen looking at Vincent and Red's spar, at which Red wins at. Feeling that he is getting weak and realizing that his rival is getting stronger than him, Dark Green gets up and demands that Red battle him. However, Jay stops him from doing so, saying that he still needs to rest and thoroughly think about what he asked him a few days earlier. Dark Green says that he still hasn't decided but still wants to spar Red. Jay then tells him that he will not spar Red until he is ready to face himself, referring to Dark Green's own attitude. Though annoyed, Dark Green relents and sits down. Jay then talks to Vincent and Red, and tells the two to look for three criminals who have been recently going around the city, who have been robbing the stores and citizens for a while now. He tells them that they may be hiding at the old harbor as he had heard that here has been a few unknown activities going on there. Vincent and Red then go off to find them. Dark Green then gets up and finally gives Jay his answer. Meanwhile, Vincent and Red arrive at the old harbor and begin to look around. The two search around, only to be ambushed by three people who have been living inside the old harbor. Red tells them to stop their robbing spree around the city, but one of the girls, named Jessie, says that they won't and that they aren't the first to tell them to stop. Another, named Paige, tells them that they won't stop what they are doing, because they find it "fun" to mess around. Paige then tells the last girl, named Amy, to say something, but is unable to say anything. Paige tells her to stop acting shy all the time as it might end up making her vulnearable. Jessie tells Paige to stop insulting Amy. Vincent then asks them to just stop robbing the people in the city. However, Jessie tells him that they won't stop what they are doing. "Says who?", Red asks. Just then, Jessie, Paige and Amy charge at Vincent and Red and sends the two flying to another part of the harbor, within a warehouse. "Says us..." Jessie and Paige say before they and Amy begin to fight Vincent and Red. At first, Vincent and Red are able to fend the trio off quite well, but later are beaten down, being outnumbered and outmatched by the trio's given abilities. Jessie having four organic tentacles that can extend at an unknown length and appears to be impervious to any damage which she can move at her own will, Paige having three sharp and deadly claws in both hands and Amy being able to shift her body into gust. After being defeated, Jessie threatens the two to never come back, where she launches both Vincent and Red out of the warehouse and on to the rooftop of a nearby building. The episode ends as Red asks Vincent what they should do. Next Episode: Vision of Invasion Characters *Vincent Universe *Red *Darkmon Greene *Jay *Jessie *Paige Riley *Amy Reins Trivia *First appearance of Jessie *First appearance of Amy Reins *First appearance of Paige Riley *This episode reveals who the three unknown characters were at the end of the previous episode. *A few of the scenes during Vincent and Red's fight with Jessie, Amy and Paige were based off of the same animation where the trio were inspired from, which are: **Jessie lifting and then bringing Red down to one of the concrete blocks. **Paige nearly shredding Vincent. **Amy trying to suffocate both Vincent and Red in to unconsciousness. **Jessie, Amy and Paige all cornering Vincent and Red and telling them never to come back. *The location in where Vincent and Red fight Jessie, Amy and Paige was based off of the main location from Project Retribution. *A short glimpse of the main Armada mothership can be seen during when Vincent and Red are launched by Jessie. Production Notes *This is the first episode in the series to feature blur effects. *In Jessie's anime style artwork, instead of having organic tentacles as her power, her ability is having her hair extend and move at her will, while being impervious to almost any sort of damage. **Red Tiger said that, "having a girl have organic tentacles her main power is cool and all... but looking at Jessie in her artwork and design an anime look, thinking about her having that kind of power in to that phase was kind of a bit unsettling for me. That's why I decided to alter her power in that version instead." Gallery be Added... Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)